All your base are belong to us!
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: you really don't want to know.


Disclaimer:  
  
Hasbro owns the Beast wars, I don't. Anyone who wants to use anything from this fic, you're welcome to it! (just tell me if you're going to, so that I can track just how far this insanity spreads)  
  
My apologies to the creators of "Zero Wing", "Invasion of the Gabber Robots", and to anyone else who has taken a badly-translated phrase from a little-known 80's game, and turned it into the massive cult-hit that it is today, and to all those who keep announcing "Base" dead, well, wake up and smell the 'you have no chance to survive'.  
  
I would suggest that if you don't know anything about 'all your base are belong to us' that you do a net search for it, I would advise having the music playing in the background.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
In A.D 2101 war was beginning…  
  
The Maximals are sitting comfortably around the base.  
  
Suddenly, a massive blast hits the shields, Rampages trademark laugh is heard.  
  
Optimus: What happen??  
  
Rhinox looks into a monitor before answering.  
  
Rhinox: someone set up us the bomb.  
  
Rattrap looks at the monitor in front of him before turning to Primal.  
  
Rattrap: We get signal.  
  
Optimus: What??  
  
Rattrap: Main screen turn on.  
  
The holo-projector in the middle of the room lights up to show a smug looking Megatron.  
  
Optimus: It's You!!!  
  
Megatron: How are you gentlemen?  
  
Megatron: All your base are belong to us.  
  
Megatron: You are on the way to destruction.  
  
Optimus: What you say????  
  
Megatron: You have no chance to survive, make your time.  
  
Tarantulas' head appears in the side of the holo.  
  
Tarantulas: Ha Ha Ha.  
  
Some really cool techno music is heard playing seemingly from nowhere; Cheetor and Airrazor are outside the base on patrol.  
  
Cheetor: (Jazz accent) Where'd that come from??  
  
Airrazor: (Cliffjumper accent) Who cares, I'm more worried about where it's goin'.  
  
Megatron runs into battle, Beast mode, with the rest of the predacons in tow.  
  
Megatron: all your base your Base, base base  
  
Rest of the preds: all your base are belong to us.  
  
The hatch on the Maximals base opens, and the Maximals all run out to face the attackers.  
  
Terrorsaur: All your base your base, Base base  
  
Megatron grabs him around the neck and looks menacingly into his face.  
  
Megatron: all your base are belong to us.  
  
Terrorsaur yelps and stumbles backwards.  
  
Megatron: all your base, your base, base base  
  
Predacons: all your base are belong to us.  
  
The Maximals engage the preds, rampage is still shelling the base, for some reason, the blasts are making the shield flicker so that it almost reads "all your base are belong to us"  
  
Sentinel: Someone set up us the bomb!  
  
Dinobot and Depth Charge are actually fighting to the heavy thumping base of the music.  
  
Waspinator: All you bazzze, Bazzze are belong to Wazzzpinator.  
  
Inferno thumps him with the butt of his gun for stealing the Queens line.  
  
Megatron: all your base, base. All your base are belong to us.  
  
Waspinator: all your bazze are belong to Megatron.  
  
Megatron: all your base, base base  
  
Predacons: all your base are belong to us!  
  
The battle isn't going too well for the Maximals, most of the autoguns are knocked out.  
  
Megatron: you will obey justice.  
  
Optimus: Launch Zig!!  
  
Rhinox: Do know what you doing?  
  
Optimus: Take off every Zig!  
  
All the flyers simultaneously activate their jets, and fly up to meet the oncoming preds.  
  
Dinobot somersaults through the air, hitting multiple Preds with his eye- lasers.  
  
Rhinox: do know what you doing?  
  
Depth Charge looks back at him  
  
Depth charge: Take off every zig!  
  
Primal shoots scorponok and glares at Depth Charge for stealing his line.  
  
Optimus: do Zig do Zig do Zig do Zig.  
  
Rhinox: Do know what you doing?  
  
Optimus: Take off every Zig.  
  
Rattrap shakes his head at the strange argument between the two large bots.  
  
Optimus: do Zig do Zig do Zig do Zig.  
  
Rhinox: Do know what you doing?  
  
Optimus: take off every Zig.  
  
Optimus: do Zig do Zig do Zig do Zig.  
  
Rhinox: Do know what you doing?  
  
Optimus: TAKE OFF EVERY ZIG!  
  
Cheetor and Airrazor fly into view, Megatron looks at the reinforcements and then, being put out for being ignored for so long starts his battle-cry again.  
  
Megatron: All your base, base.  
  
The two spiders are standing beside each other, all 16 leg-machine guns firing, they have their hands over their audio circuits to avoid deafening themselves.  
  
Spiders: (shouting over their guns) ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Megatron gets a call over his comm.  
  
Tigatron and Silverbolt are standing in front of the Darkside, a scrapped Quickstrike is at their feet.  
  
Tigatron and Silverbolt: All your base are belong to US!!!  
  
While the Predacons are distracted, Optimus signals to his troops. As the preds turn around, they are confronted with all the muzzles of the Maximals guns, as well as about fifty auto-guns.  
  
Optimus: one shall stand, one shall fall.  
  
All the Maximals open up with a massive barrage, as do the auto-guns, the Preds are all sent flying, Waspinator, who was congratulating himself on staying in one piece, is completely fragged.  
  
Megatron: (flying off into distance) You have no chance to survive!  
  
Terrorsaur: (flying off into distance) I've got better things to do tonight than Dieeeeeee….  
  
Optimus: Mmmmmmmm, Zig!! 


End file.
